zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Future game
This seems like an odd way to go about marking future-game information, as it makes it seem like it applies to the entire page. I think that's weird on pages that mostly contain already released information. I think tags like we do with non-cannon and theory sections would be a lot better suited to marking off pre-release info.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 13:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've never been bothered by this myself, though you make a logical point. Let's wait for more people to voice their opinions before making a final decision. Any takers? Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thought of this exact solution myself as I've never been a fan of our current template, but being an active innovator is difficult, I'm afraid. It's obviously superlative to a big unwieldy template like we have now, which it seems everyone is unsure about whether to place at the top of an article or the specific section dealing with unreleased titles. --AuronKaizer ' 07:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Placing it in the specific section is the only place that makes sense Oni Link 10:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::''You'd think so, but more often than not it breaks apart the look and flow of the page, when that's done. That and no set rules, and we have The Confusion. --AuronKaizer ' 13:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Box vs Tags Revisited Restarting the above dead topic. As you can read up there, it can give a false impression and be odd/unnecessary to have a giant box on the top of articles that contain mostly post-release information (i.e. arrow) that says the article contains pre-release info. It can also be weird to have a box like that mid article. So why not have tags like we use on every other kind of warning that only applies to one section? Here's some code we could use (based on the theory tags and the wording from the Future game box): '''Future game warning': This section contains information about an unreleased video game or product. The content may change dramatically as more information becomes available. Please do not add unsourced speculation to this article. Bombs are set to appear in Skyward Sword. Eiji Aonuma has confirmed that like their incarnations in previous games, they will explode. Future game warning: Future game information ends here. If we do this then I think we should do one of two things with pages that are entirely pre-release info (i.e. Ghirahim): 1: Ditch the Future game box and use Future game tags on the whole page (like we do with non-cannon tags on Tingle game pages), or 2: Use the Future games box exclusively on pages that are entirely pre-release info. We'd of course change the "This article or section" to "This article", and maybe switch the image to something from Skyward Sword since Spirit Tracks is long since released now. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a terrible idea... --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I feel that the box warns us more. --Jäzz 20:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't particularly mind the box though I do think it should be kept to the sections and not stuck at the top of the page. Though I am not highly against the use of the tags they could work too. If the box is to stay however I think it definitely needs a new picture since that isn't even a Spirit Tracks pic, it's a Phantom Hourglass pic which is four years old at this stage and certainly doesn't relate to future games. Oni Link 00:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :A general rule I've decided I would like to see is that boxes work best for entire articles dealing with a particular type of topic while tags work best for individual sections. That's basically what the second option is. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) This issue was never really resolved. I'm on the fence about boxes vs tags but I would like to again suggest updating the picture of the box. Oni Link 12:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Update